


A Wax-sealed Letter

by Independence1776



Series: A Wild Tangle of Stones and Vines [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Textual Ghost, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Veryë, wife of Arahad I, receives the invitation for Elrond's council about the orcs in the Misty Mountains.





	A Wax-sealed Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWG's Hidden Figures challenge and Legendarium Ladies April.

Veryë looked out the window at the sound of jingling of tack and horses. Elves-- in full armor, too. She dusted her flour-covered hands off on her apron and met the Elves at the front door.  
  
“Lady Veryë,” the captain said, “we bring an urgent message from Elrond of Rivendell.”  
  
“Please, enter. Arahad will return from patrol in two days, but I will give him the message when he is home.” The captain nodded and two of the six Elves trooped into the small living room. Neither one of them sat on the chairs scattered through the room, so she stepped in front of the lit fireplace and clasped her hands in front of her. “What is Elrond’s message?”  
  
The captain sighed and pulled out a wax-sealed letter from his bag. She took it, broke the seal, and read the missive. Celebrían almost captured, orcs infesting the Misty Mountains, a council at Midsummer to discuss everything with as many as could attend.  
  
This could not wait for her husband, not with that serious a message. Arahad trusted her to lead in his absence; she had both the legal and moral right to respond. Furthermore, orcs in the Misty Mountains meant a grave increase in danger here; they would not stay in the mountains. She met the Elf’s gray eyes. “My husband and I will attend.”  
  
“Thank you,” the Elf breathed out.  
  
She looked the Elves over: tired, dirty from the road, and their horses likely needed the rest, too. “We have several rooms in the town available for guests if you wish to remain overnight.” The captain glanced at the other, who nodded. “This way, please.”  
  
Veryë put the letter on the desk in the corner of the room to write a proper reply later and led them back outside.


End file.
